The Clinical Research Center, funded by the National Institutes of Health, provides eight research beds for projects approved through the Human Subject Protection Committee and the CRC Advisory Committee. There is no departmental restricton on the areas of research. Active investigation is being pursued by members of the Departments of Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, Microbiology and Immunology, Obstetrics-Gynecology, Pharmacology, Radiological Sciences, Surgery, Ophthalmology, and Psychiatry. Any valid research program is carefully evaluated and all possible support is offered to the investigators. There are presently 35 active inpatients protocols and 22 active outpatient protocols, a total of 57.